


When Does the Monster Come Out

by PassingShadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Character Study, Dark Sasuke, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Special Forces!Naruto, Terrorist!Sasuke, Violence, coming to an understanding, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassingShadow/pseuds/PassingShadow
Summary: Standing in front of them was the most dangerous criminal out there. The one they had been scouting for. The target for this mission. He was also the one person Naruto had hoped to never see again. The man he once loved.Sasuke Uchiha.A Dystopian kind of universe.





	When Does the Monster Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> A revamped version of an old story I had up on ff.net. I wanted to look at Sasuke's character and the dynamic between him and Naruto.
> 
> Inspired by Kris Allen's song; Monster.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://sidelleshadow.tumblr.com/).

**2300 Hours**

Naruto adjusted his bullet-proof vest and pulled the gun out of its holster. This was always the worst part; the minutes before, the waiting – the _stillness_. It felt wrong. He glanced back at his masked teammates. As soon as they moved, their lives would be in danger. That was how it worked, but... that didn’t mean he had to like it. It didn’t mean he’d ever be used to it.

“ _All units proceed. I repeat. All units. Proceed.”_

This was it.

The six of them split into pairs and scattered around the abandoned block of warehouses. Their assignment was to scope out the site as a potential set up spot. Once secured, the agency would use it to trap their target in the coming weeks. Frankly, Naruto thought it was a bad idea. They didn’t have a large enough team to vet the area, and they hadn’t been monitoring this space for movement for long enough. But then again, who listens to him?

They took formation and spread across the abandoned yard. Each of their feet crunching loudly as they moved across the gravel. 

Naruto moved in front of his partner, firm grip around his gun. It was his job to deal with any unwanted danger and scout out the trouble while Kiba covered him. They’d been together since their training days and haven’t thought of working with anyone else. It surprised Naruto that they made it through the tests – well, surprised him that Kiba had kept his focus long enough to not quit. Thank fucking God he hadn’t.

Naruto pulled a small black machine from a leg-holster. He held in front of the metal door and the screen lit up. The heat-meter levels were low, and that took out the possibility of a person being on the other side.

Pressing his gloved fingers to his ear, Naruto spoke breathlessly into his communicator. “The room’s clear. I repeat. All clear.”

He waited for further instructions.

“ _Understood. N4, you have permission to enter.”_

Naruto tested the latch. The rust and grime made it difficult to move. Putting a little more strength into it, he pushed against the door with his shoulder. The metal whined gravely as he forced it open. The room was littered with papers and files- numerous stack upon stack. He took a few steps forward, cautious, and held his gun up. This wasn’t the time to be making mistakes.

He could hear Kiba shuffling at the doorway, not interfering, but just letting him know he was there, eyes on the outside world. This was it. Naruto raised his left hand and signalled his friend to follow him inside.

They had a job to do.

_I wait till the moon is out_   
_It’s just part of my game_

Naruto still couldn’t believe he’d ended up working in the Special Forces Unit. He hadn’t exactly been at the top of the recruit list. He’d been a nobody – a kid that jumped from one social care house to another and hated every minute. Eventually he had walked out a few weeks before turning sixteen. Better than being kicked out. Being so self-confident, and so young, he’d thought things couldn’t get any worse. At least, until the drugs and the sex – scratch that, the sex was definitely _good_. It was the strangers in his one-night stands that ruined it. Not that it should have been so surprising. A guy willing to have a quick fuck behind ‘Louie’s Tools and Duels’ wasn’t a poster-boy for commitment.

Still, Naruto didn’t know what got him and his sorry arse back on track – maybe it was the near-death experience at eighteen – but something did. He re-evaluated his situation and started helping at a shelter of sorts; a shelter for the forgotten of the big city. No longer chasing people for his next high or being chased for money. Naruto kept a low profile and no one really noticed him, at least until till the government raided the shelter for rebels. Then he’d gone ballistic trying to get them to leave. Apparently, Naruto had been a sight to see because next thing he knew, he was being recruited to some police's unit thing – all hush-hush, top secret. Well, fuck them, because he wanted nothing to do with it.

That was, until Iruka got sick, and Naruto needed the cash. Hospitals weren’t cheap. It was the only way he could pay back the stupid man for letting him stay at the shelter. He didn’t think it would work out so well. He met Kiba during the training programme and there were roommates. With all the five o’clock daily runs, the kick boxing sessions, the cardio circuit training, the swimming survival lessons and the emergency reaction drills: it had given him plenty of opportunities to see Kiba have his arse handed to him. And Naruto had lost a few fights himself and sported some nasty bruises in training. Those times hadn’t been fun, but they were educational.

After three years, he passed with flying colours and assigned to the Special Forces unit. 

That was when the fun and games stopped. The unit was a special division which focused on terrorist groups - the politically correct way of saying small rebel packs that posed a legitimate threat to the authorities. That was where they came in; they tracked the groups down and dealt with them. Sounded scary, but his team did the basic field work; scouting out the right place a few days before and setting up traps to fence them in. Form an attack plan, then let the big guns finish them. It seemed easy, but God knew how many men had gone down, even in a simple scouting mission.

Naruto moved towards the door at the back. It opened into a corridor, another doorway right at the end. He moved towards it and listened to Kiba’s footsteps following him. He had to make sure he hadn’t lost his backup. The stench of mould and grease was strong, despite them having the fucking masks on. The masks were effective against gas attacks and bad lighting conditions, but not a stink that bad. Naruto rubbed his arm against his nose and tried to breathe through the mouth. 

No. Definitely did not help.

He quickly pulled out the heat-meter and checked the levels. All clear. Testing the handle, Naruto pushed against the door. It slid open with a little effort. Looking around, it seemed dirty. More dust, more grime, and cobwebs everywhere.

The ground shook and lurched. 

Naruto was flying across the room. He threw his hands out as he hit the floor with a hard thump. Sirens blasted through his ears. Plaster from the ceiling crashed onto floor.  _Shit, w_ hat was happening? 

He looked back. Kiba was pulling himself up to lean against the doorway. Even though they couldn’t see each other’s faces, Naruto knew Kiba was just as confused as him. The sirens blared louder, deafening and ominous. _Goddamn it._ So much for the stealth attack.

“Status report Unit 1 and 2.” He shouted into his communicator. “What’s your status? Is everything okay?”

“ _Unit 3, this is base. Immediate assistance required. I repeat, Unit 1 and 2 require immediate assista-_.” The voice cut off, and the static filled his ear. Shit, the system was down.

He turned around and moved out of the door, fast on his feet. Kiba’s running footsteps followed his own. They had to go back and find everyone else.

“What happened?” Kiba asked, ducking as another piece of plaster missed his shoulder, “Is this place rigged?”

Naruto looked over. Drywall dust covered the black uniform, and even the stupid mask had a crack from the fall. He didn’t know, but they weren’t getting answers by just standing around. He wanted to check in on his teammates, “I don’t know, but we have to get back to the rest.”

“It sounded like a bomb.”

“Felt like one, too. Now move.” Naruto growled as he pushed back past the original door- and then froze, Kiba running into his back.

 _Shit_. The blow had ripped apart the floor of the room, a huge crater dominating the middle. It looked like a hurricane on a sugar rush had run by. Naruto moved past the debris, glancing to the entrance. A pile of rubble was blocking the door of the warehouse. They were trapped with no way out. How were they supposed to help Neji’s and Shikamaru’s teams? They needed help themselves.

The static in his ear had died down; maybe the system was working again? Base might still be down, but he could still try to get through to someone on the back-up network. “This is Unit 3. We’re sealed in. Does anyone copy?”

“ _N4, is that you?”_

Naruto sighed in relief. Looked like Shikamaru was okay. “Am I glad to hear your voice, S2. What’s going on?”

“ _We were running through the back when the fuse panels went up in flames, one by one. N4, I have a feeling this wasn’t an accident. You and K5 should get out._ “

Something was wrong. Shikamaru never suggested fallbacks, even for just one unit. It was all or nothing. “Negative, the blast has sealed us in. What’s the damage report on your side?”

“ _Doubt I’d be of much help. My leg’s stuck and I can’t get through to base.”_

Shikamaru was being evasive, and that was never a good sign. “What’s the status for C1?”

There was a sigh heard over the intercom. “ _He’s badly burnt and unconscious, and my chances aren’t looking so good. So I suggest you try to find a way out, okay?”_

“What about Unit 2? Maybe they-”

“ _N4, listen to me- Unit 2 is down. I was radioing them when they cut out. Their status is unknown. It’s just you and K5, okay? You get the hell out. Don’t wait for backup. I saw one of the fried detonators. It was close range. Meaning whoever did this is still- Shit. Someone’s here. Get out, N4. As your commanding officer I’m ordering you to get out. I’m cutting the signal so you won’t be traced.”_

“No!” Naruto shouted into the static. “S2, do you copy? _S2_? Damn it, Shikamaru!”

He ripped the communicator from his ear and threw it to the ground. What the hell was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to get out, knowing four of his teammates were dead? Maybe they could sit it out until backup arrived. Base must’ve figured out something had gone wrong by now. Except, if they sat it out, this guy would probably find them. Shit. Naruto looked over at Kiba, who’d heard the conversation. Shit. Shit. _Shit._ No way was he letting his friend go down. They were getting out of this alive.

“Come on.” He pushed Kiba’s shoulder, approaching the blocked door. Their best bet was getting back out of the entrance. “Help me move some of this.”

The smaller ones were easier to move, but their gloves were making it hard to pull at the larger pieces of wreckage. Naruto ripped them off and pulled again with bare hands. The gravel and dust felt rough against his skin, but he didn’t care. They had to get out. Kiba had copied him in taking off the gloves, but they kept their masks on- even if it was getting a little difficult to breathe. They couldn’t help it. That was rule number one, to never compromise your identity. They worked for so long and were so busy trying to clear the door, they’d forgotten to watch their backs.

“Looks like you could you a little help.”

Naruto spun round at the sound of the voice. He moved himself in front of Kiba without even thinking about it. Standing by the back door was a tall man. It was hard to see who it was with the shitty lighting – until they took a step forward. 

Oh... _shit_. 

Naruto knew who that was, and that didn’t make their situation any better.

Standing in front of them was the most dangerous criminal out there. The one they had been scouting for. The target for this mission. 

He was also the one person Naruto had hoped to never see again. The man he once loved.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_This is a cautionary cry to you_   
_Before you figure out what I’ve been turned into_

_Just close your eyes and try to think it over_   
_You realize I’m not the man you know._   
_I hypnotize ya_   
_I paralyze ya_   
_Go on and scream ‘cause nobody’s gonna find ya_

“Just stop _right there_.” Kiba grunted as he raised his gun. He moved away from Naruto’s protection and towards Sasuke. “You’ve committed a federal crime.”

Sasuke looked unimpressed. It was good to see that some things never change; he still had that stupid hair-do. Good to know all these years later, prissy pants still spent time on his appearance- you know, in between trying to take down the fucking government. His gear was all-black armour, probably to help him blend into the shadows. This was bad though. Sasuke was a take-no-prisoners kind of guy. They were pretty much dead unless Sasuke realised who he was. Except Naruto didn’t know how Sasuke would react to that. Not with him a criminal and Naruto working in Special Forces. Above all, he had to get Kiba out _ASAP_.

Still, it was a miracle he’d been smart enough to keep his mask on. Thank fuck he had. Because the way those black eyes were staring the two down, it proved Sasuke didn’t know who they were.

“So, what are you officers doing here at this time of night?” His tone was conversational, but you’d have to be stupid to miss the threat underneath it. “You get lost?”

Kiba kept his gun trained on Sasuke. “Why should it matter? It’s not like anyone was supposed to be here. This place is abandoned.”

“That’s true.” He tilted his head causing his fringe to fall over the corner of his lip. “But then again, I’ve been known to wander around these parts. Surely, you weren’t looking for _me_?”

Kiba took a step forward before Naruto could stop him. Sasuke moved and Kiba fired. Except he missed, and the bastard ducked. The two started a tousle and Kiba’s gun was knocked aside. Naruto tried to jump in and pull Kiba out- but an elbow threw him back. Someone slammed him against the rubble and he collapsed onto the floor in pain. He looked up. Kiba was on the floor and wasn’t moving. Shit, just don’t be dead. Don’t be dead. No, wait- he was breathing. Faintly; but breathing. Just unconscious, which was better than dead, but Sasuke was looming over him.

A gun rose.

“ _Stop_!”

Fuck. Naruto hadn’t even realised he’d shouted or thrown his hand out to protect his friend. He watched as Sasuke turned his way, staring hard. Naruto could practically see the wheels turning behind that pretty face, putting his voice to his face. The realisation came over him and Naruto tried not to shrink back. This would be bad.

“Naruto?”

He took a deep breath. It was too late: the secret was out. He pushed himself up off the floor and slipped his fingers under the tough material of his mask, pulling it off his face.

Sasuke was suddenly halfway across the room. No wonder he’d been able to creep up on them so easily. The man practically glided across the floor soundlessly. He came towards Naruto without saying a word, just staring. He stopped a few inches away. They were a hair’s width from one another. Their breath mingling. Naruto stared up at him reluctantly. He had never felt so short before, but this was Sasuke. The man who always made him feel things he didn’t normally feel. Shit. He couldn’t help but think about the last time they’d been this... _intimate_.

“What on earth are you doing here?” Sasuke’s tone was scolding and at once disbelieving. “I tried to ask Iruka where you‘d disappeared to, but this is just reckless.” 

“ _That’s_ the first thing you want to say?” Naruto scoffed, “and shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that question?”

“This is something I have to do,” Sasuke slid his fingers through Naruto’s hair, and it took all his strength to stay absolutely still. He couldn’t bat an eyelid, “I know you don’t understand it, and that’s all right. Few people do, but I don’t get why you-”

Naruto brought his knee up sharply, lips curling into a smirk when he heard the groan that followed. He’d wanted to do that for years. Ducking out of Sasuke’s way, he lurched towards Kiba. He reached for the gun lying on the ground and turned to face a recovered Sasuke, “Don’t move.”

Sasuke didn’t look at all pissed about being kneed in the groin. His expression was as neutral as ever, black eyes devoid of any emotion, “You won’t shoot me.”

“I won’t.” He saw the corner of Sasuke’s lip turn up smugly. “ _If_ you walk away.”

“Are you allowed to do that?”

“Don’t push me.” Naruto ground out. He chanced a glance at Kiba and then turned his attention back to Sasuke. “You took down my team. I’m not letting you hurt him too. So, please- walk away. And we never have to see each other again. We can move on from this. I won’t even mention your name back at base, okay?”

Sasuke shook his head, “I don’t have time for this.”

“So go,” Naruto urged him, gesturing to the door with the gun, “just go.”

That earned him a strange look. Kiba groaned from behind him. Naruto looked to his friend, dropping his gun to his side. Suddenly, there was a god awful pain in his leg. He gasped. Unsteady on his feet. Shit. What was that? Looking down, he saw a needle buried in his thigh.

He fired his gun. Or at least, he _tried_ to, but his fingers were sluggish and unresponsive. Naruto frowned as he concentrated on his grip, but he couldn’t stop the gun falling to the floor. What? Everything was suddenly way too bright and he couldn’t cover his eyes fast enough. What had Sasuke done? He tried to reach down and pull the syringe out, but his fingers were blurry. Naruto didn’t recall having seven fingers.

“Shh,” Sasuke whispered soothingly, “it’s okay.”

Naruto glanced up as best as he could. The man was a black smudge against white. Nothing more. He couldn’t see. He tried to step back, but his legs were like jelly. He tumbled, hitting the floor with an ugly smack. Naruto tried to get up, to blink away the blurry mess, but he couldn’t work his own body. “Ssssta ‘way –”

He tried to crawl away, to do anything, but couldn’t. Naruto could feel his eyes become heavy. His limbs protested at even the slightest of movements. No, no, he had to stay awake. He had to protect Kiba. His eyes fluttered closed, and he felt nothing else.

 _So listen close I got a dirty little secret_  
_The kind that takes away the air you try to breathe in_  
_You won’t believe it_  
_Until you feel it_

Naruto hated waking up from a drug-induced sleep. He’d learned that from the initial testing during his training. They had tried to help him build a resistance to a broad range of anaesthetics, but it always left him with a headache that stopped him from functioning for hours. In the end they gave up. He practically hated any form of morphine. Besides, he didn’t need to open his eyes to make sense of his situation.

The soft _whoosh_ of the air conditioner was subtle, but not silent – he was somewhere indoors. That and the air had a slight hint of cinnamon and musk, so _very_ Sasuke. Naruto had had dreams about that scent. He shifted and felt something soft under his back. In fact, he could feel the softness under his arms, his chest and even between his toes. That definitely meant two things. First, he was _only_ wearing his boxer shorts and second, that he was in a bed. Sasuke’s bed.

That brought back memories.

Oh, yeah. Had he mentioned he’d slept with the most elusive criminal out there? Crazy, hot and uncontrollable sex that would leave most people uncomfortable. It wasn’t really something he could bring up in conversation. But then again, it had ended as quickly as it had started.

It was when he’d first worked shifts at the shelter. Iruka had brought in an injured and unconscious young man. One look and Naruto was smitten – pale skin, dark hair and a body that any man would die for. Sasuke needed few days to fight the fever – a wound from his early days of fighting the establishment, but Naruto hadn’t known at the time. But Sasuke woke up eventually. He’d been surly as first. Not much of a talker. Prissy little fucker just stayed in bed and away from everyone else. He even had the nerve to bitch at Naruto when he asked about his injuries. They’d stayed away from each other. Until the night one of Naruto’s midnight callers had snuck in. He’d been on the table with a tongue in his mouth and a dick shoved up his arse when Sasuke walked in.

Things changed after that. Sasuke came to get his own breakfast that morning. He struck up a conversation with Naruto now and then. And it turned out they had a lot in common; they had both grown up in shitty social care homes; they had both struggled on the streets for a while, and they both wanted to change the system. He’d seemed normal, a little people shy but rather charming and charismatic. One day Naruto had been walking to his room and next thing he knew he was being pushed up against a wall and Sasuke kissing him so hard he couldn’t breathe. Things escalated quickly from that. Sasuke knew about his midnight callers and he didn’t like to share. He wasted no time in showing Naruto just whose bed he should spend the night in.

One Year. That’s how long it lasted. How long Naruto spent in bliss with the one boy who made it all better. Who stopped him ever wanting sex from anyone else. He taught Naruto how fix wounds and how to defend himself in a fight. He helped around the shelter, talking about how he would change the way things were run. It was strange how everyone referred to Sasuke as a stone-cold murderer. And he _was_. God, Naruto wasn’t defending him. But no one had seen _that_ Sasuke. The Sasuke who had ambition in his eyes, the Sasuke that could crack a grin and take Naruto’s breath away.

His wake-up call came when the police had raided the shelter for rebels. They had been looking for Sasuke. When they came through those walls, it had frightened Naruto. He tried to get everyone out and realised Sasuke was back inside. That was when he saw it. A Sasuke that absolutely _terrified_ him. Naruto saw him shoot a soldier in between the eyes without even a glimpse of remorse. He’d kill without a second thought. It was like he was a different person. His eyes had almost seemed a crimson red. Or maybe Naruto was seeing the blood. He screamed at Sasuke to stop and reached for the gun, but he got punched for that – in the goddamn _face_. So Naruto fought, wrestled the gun out of Sasuke’s hands; who by that point realised he needed to get out before more reinforcements arrived.

Then everything else happened - Iruka got sick and Naruto signed up for Special Forces. He passed his tests and moved on with his life. Until they gave him his first scouting case, he caught a glimpse at the target and saw it was Sasuke. He shouldn’t have been so surprised. And he told no one. How was he supposed to explain to his bosses that the terrorist that no one could seem to catch was in fact his ‘at-first-fuck-buddy-but-then-serious ex-boyfriend’? So instead he kept his head low and tried to avoid any case that involved the name Sasuke Uchiha. That policy had worked pretty well. At least until now.

 _Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?_ _  
_You have never seen this side of me_ _

Naruto blinked a few times and opened his eyes. Not exactly the best thing, thinking about all that now. The room was dark because of the drawn curtains on the right side of the room. Cautiously, he lifted his head. When he could do it without being hit by an intense wave of dizziness, he pulled himself up and leant against the headboard. Slowly, he lifted the covers up and glanced down. He was right about not wearing anything but his boxer briefs. He noticed someone had wrapped his thigh in gauze. It was a little swollen but nothing unbearable. Other than he seemed okay.

Even in the poor lighting he could make out a furnished bedroom. Naruto noticed on his bedside table there was a glass and a tablet. Probably a painkiller. Besides even if it were a drug, what was it going to do? If Sasuke wanted Naruto dead, he’d have done that in the warehouse. He reached out for the pill and froze. There was something on his wrist. It was thin, and not too heavy, but it was noticeable. He couldn’t deal with this now. Naruto picked up the pill, placed it in his mouth and gulped down the water. He kind of wished for more. With better focus, he pulled his feet out of the covers and placed them flat on the floor.

He sat there for a few minutes. Just breathing. Mustering his strength, Naruto pulled himself up and stood. The headache was there but no wooziness. That was good. Naruto stepped towards the curtains and pulled them aside. Light shone right into his eyes, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He turned away and tried to readjust his vision.

Man, this place looked a lot more expensive. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Now what? He glanced down at the thin black cuff on his wrist. It had a square silver panel on it. Next to the panel was weighty like there was wiring underneath it. Wait, a minute. It looked like a make-shift version of those arrest cuffs. The ones that only let you into certain rooms - you placed the cuff on a panel at the door and it allowed you through if you had permission. If not, you got a nasty little shock.

Naruto noticed two doors. The bathroom door would most likely be the smaller one. He walked towards it and sure enough, there was a small silver panel placed on the wall.

“Fucking _bastard_.” He hissed.

“Well, I don’t know. My parents died before I got the chance to ask.” Sasuke said from somewhere behind him. “But you knew that.”

Naruto slowly turned around. Sasuke was standing in front of the other door, dressed in his dark tones and with his arms folded. Despite the flippant tone those dark eyes were staring at him, assessing him. Naruto leant back against the door and mimicked Sasuke’s posture. Neither of them said a word. A few minutes passed until Naruto caved.

“What are you doing?”

“Standing.”

“Ha- _ha._ ” He walked up to Sasuke, unperturbed by his lack of clothing, “Where’s Kiba?”

“Your friend? Well, he’s not here,” Sasuke’s lips formed a condescending smile. “Any other stupid questions you’d like to get out of the way? Where am I? What do you want? Why are you doin-”

Naruto enjoyed hearing his fist hitting Sasuke’s cheek. Oh God, that was great. He brought his fist forward again but Sasuke ducked out of the way and grabbed his arm. A sharp pull and he was spun around. His back against a chest. He slammed his foot down, but Sasuke moved out of the way. They both struggled against each other for a few minutes till Naruto wore himself out. His head was still hurting from the drug in his system. They slid down until they were sitting on the floor. Sasuke let go of his hand and he pulled it in front of him. They stayed there, Naruto leaning against Sasuke’s chest, wrapped in his arms. It was familiar, and yet so different.

“I missed you.” Sasuke whispered, lips pressed against his shoulder. The tip of the bastard’s fringe was tickling his neck. “You don’t understand how much I missed you.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto stared at the pale hand gently tracing circles against his hip. He could feel the frustration inside him rising. His voice was neutral. “Sasuke, you’re one of the most wanted people in the fucking country. How am I supposed to be okay with that?”

“Hn.” A bite at his shoulder momentarily distracted him. “I don’t see how that is relevant to _this_.”

Another hand slid across his hip and Naruto jerked. _Shit_. It’d been so long. He tried to move away but Sasuke’s grip was unrelenting. He was pulled back even harder against Sasuke, feeling something grinding into him. Here was his chance to relive some of his favourite memories. Naruto bit his lip. He didn’t know which Sasuke would be there tomorrow when he woke up.

“I can’t.” Naruto leaned back to look up at the other man. “Don’t you get it? You killed my entire unit. I _can’t_ ignore-”

Sasuke had thrown him off his lap. It took a moment to realise what had happened and before he could recover; Sasuke grabbed again his arm and pulled him towards the bed. Sasuke shoved him onto it with a little more force than necessary. He tried to shout and push the other man off, only to have that strong body hold him down.

Suddenly, Sasuke was there. On top of him, staring down with those eyes filled with endless emotion, each overlapping the other – lust, anger, tenderness and _need_. Naruto felt a hand settled over his throat, gentle but firm. “It’s my turn now.” Sasuke came in closer, his breath fanning over Naruto’s face, “You’re acting like _them_. Those people, the ones who sit on top and make life hell for everyone else. Don’t you remember telling me about that one foster house, back when you were 13?”

Naruto winced at the memory. That had been a bad time. The husband and wife hadn’t fed Naruto for days because they had used the money for alcohol and smokes instead. His stomach constantly ached from hunger and his ribs had protruded like something from a horror film.

Sasuke continued, “You told me when you were seventeen you were mugged on the street. When you went to the police, they laughed because you were living in the slums and weren’t worth police _resources_.” Sasuke spat the word out. He moved his hands to cradle Naruto’s face. “When I told you I wanted to change things, I wasn’t lying. The only reason I’m called a criminal is because I’m a threat to their twisted ideals. We have to cut away at the corruption. I’m trying to help people, by giving them their freedom. I’m not here to hurt them. You’re an idiot if you think I’d hurt you. 

“Do you know I’ve been checking in on Iruka? Making sure he’s been getting his medicine and helping with supply runs for the shelter. Of course not, because you’re allowed to pull a disappearing act and everyone else can go to hell.”

“I...” Naruto started, but cut himself short. He didn’t know what to say. Iruka wrote letters, updating him on the situation back home but the agency had never allowed Naruto to write back, or visit, they considered it a security risk. So they did it on his behalf, they said the regularly delivered updates to Iruka without compromising Naruto’s identity. 

Iruka had mentioned getting extra donations for the shelter over the years and he had assumed it was the agency because Naruto had asked them to. 

That meant…all those years. 

This was _his_ Sasuke. The one who wore a tough exterior but really had a vulnerable heart. Naruto had seen Sasuke at the shelter, the way he would leave extra food for the others. He would pretend he didn’t need to have his scrapes and bruises looked at so Naruto could use the medical supplies on someone else. Sasuke cared, Naruto knew that. He also knew that there was something fucked up about Sasuke. But you couldn’t have one without the other.

“Sasuke -”

“You think I’m this monster, don’t you?” Sasuke whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips against Naruto’s. “I’m _never_ a monster when I’m with you.”

“Come here,” he whispered.

This time when Sasuke ground his lips roughly against Naruto’s own, Naruto kissed him back. 

_If your love is blind I guess that’s why you didn’t see it_

_This_ right now brought back memories. Good memories, of when he’d been happy. Sasuke was kissing him like that, all emotion and need. Naruto felt the warm tongue slide over the roof of his mouth, then curling around his own tongue and it pulled. _Fucking. Hell._ It swept over his molars and their teeth _clinked_ against each other.

Sasuke pulled back and Naruto breathed. He could feel like saliva on his chin but didn’t wipe it off. He stared up as Sasuke worked to get rid of his clothes. He watched as Sasuke came back down, running his fingers all over his body. He shivered as they moved over him. His shoulders, his chest, dipping down to ribs and lower. 

“Nngh.” He jerked as Sasuke continued to work his magic. He could feel that familiar heat simmer in the base of his stomach. 

“See, I told you I wouldn’t hurt you,” Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto into another kiss. He brushed their hardened lengths together, laughing into Naruto’s mouth when he hissed at the sensation. Naruto knew his lips were probably all red and swollen. But he was lost. Lost in this moment. This was something that was safe ground between him and Sasuke. Something they never had to think over.

Naruto gasped as he felt the faintest touch drifting down his thigh, it curved into a grip. A bruising hold and he groaned, throwing his head back.

Sex with Sasuke wasn’t tender. It wasn’t about love and affection. That was a misconception brought about by romance novels. God, no. Sex was rough. It was _supposed_ to hurt and leave you aching the next morning. But that was the thing, you felt that and _more_. It was rough and raw but it made you so hot with a need you’d go crazy. So buzzed with a pleasure it would seep into your bones and you couldn’t help scream.

When it was over, they lay there, still connected, neither saying a word. Sasuke’s breath blew over his ear and hair. Naruto felt an arm slide around his torso, holding him. Their legs tangled together and their chests sticky with sweat. The sheets were uncomfortable and soggy. Slowly, Naruto reached out and ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair.

“Didn’t that feel good?” Sasuke’s voice was quiet. “Didn’t you miss that?”

Naruto looked up to the ceiling and nodded.

The grip around his stomach tightened, “I told you –”

“I can’t stay here, Sasuke.” He whispered, “I have to go back. My boss is probably looking for me.”

“No, he’s not.” Came the short reply.

That got his attention. Naruto slowly turned to look at the pale man. Those dark eyes were staring back at him. There it was, the slight shift in the way he’d spoken, “Sasuke, what did you do?”

“I had to make them think you were gone. I put your uniform on an old safety dummy from the supplies closet.”

Naruto shook his head, “You know that’s not going to work.”

“I set the place on fire. They’ll never be able to tell the difference. The flames probably fried everything in there to ash.”

“Oh my God.” He stared. There it was. That passive face - Sasuke hadn’t even flinched while talking. He’d just set a whole block of buildings on fire like it was some fucking Sunday barbecue. 

 _Wait_. 

“What about my teammates. Kiba was still inside. Sasuke, I _asked_ you not to hurt him.”

“Shh,” Fingers rubbed soothing circles into his hips, “He’s alive. Made it look like you’d pushed him out and gotten stuck in the rubble. He’s safe. The backup units arrived and took in your other teammates. I promise.”

Sasuke nudged himself closer and kissed his cheek. The movement caused Naruto to stiffen, considering there was something still inside him. Sasuke gave him a small smile, “You’re a dobe if you’d think I’d make you unhappy.”

And Naruto knew believed him. In some strange way, Sasuke’s moral compass was so fucked up he honestly thought he’d done nothing wrong. Naruto wasn’t sure how to get through to him. To make him see what he’d done.

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke shifted away from him and Naruto was suddenly empty. He felt himself being rearranged, pulled back against Sasuke’s chest.

“Since when did you talk so much after sex? Shut up.” His tone was light and teasing, but Naruto couldn’t mistake the way pale arms were holding him. In a cage.

That’s when Naruto knew he could not leave.

He brings his hands down on top of Sasuke’s, gently stroking circles across the tough skin.

But maybe he could do something about it.  

 _Maybe I should wear a warning that says that there’s danger_  
_If you ever get too close to me_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come request/discuss whatever you'd like on [tumblr](http://sidelleshadow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
